


Nino's Promise for/to Love

by Giulietta



Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Classmates Shenanigans (Miraculous Ladybug), Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Fear, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kwami Swap, Love Confessions, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Teenagers, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Nino realized his crush for the new transfer student, he decides to confess......Only to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng blocking his way.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe & Everyone
Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Nino's Promise for/to Love

**Author's Note:**

> It was funny to me... :( I don't know why... Sorry.... q-q
> 
> It's almost like Alya/Marinette if you squint.

Ever since he spent a long time in the cage trapped with Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe could not deny his relationship with the reporter is better than most of the females he's interacted with. _Yes, even against his own mother._

Sure. He still has some feelings for Marinette, but the bluenette no longer matches up against Alya. How can he when the DJ found himself making remixes of various song lists inspired by Alya? Heck. He even made some OST where one of them is called **Alya**. It's only been a week and all of his guy classmates know he's getting the butterflies whenever Alya is near him.

"Do it bro." Kim whispered and Nino wanted to scoff back. It was cafeteria time and Kim hauled the entire male block to a get-together. Nino and Nathaniel usually don't join this type of stuff, but Adrien was so eager to be in a guy group and no one can say NO to Sunshine. "You know you want to."

"Shut up." Nino is glad he's dark skinned or he'd be red as a tomato. He knows his classmates want him to walk to the reporter and confess, but it's too soon. He just realized he kinda likes her 9 days ago and he learned from Ivan who's lovers with Mylène that Alya 'hint' **likes** 'hint' him back. It's all news to him, but he isn't the sort to run without a plan. "It's too risky."

"Based on Markov's analysis, your confession will be a hundred percent reciprocated." Max offered and Nino moved his cap. His friends always were supportive in their own strange way, but did it have to be about his love life.

"Just speak from your heart." Ivan pat his back and that was not what Nino needed!

"Guys. Don't pressure him." Nathaniel muttered, sketching something as he glanced at the opposite side. The girls decided to sit in clumps, but Alya decided to sit alone with Marinette.

"Today seems like a great day to do it though." Adrien pointed out and Nino knows his bro means no harm, but _dude_! "The girls usually sit all together."

"Maybe they know?" Kim raised an eyebrow, eating his banana as he glanced at Ivan. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No..." Ivan turned silent. "But she might have."

"Hmmm..." Kim nodded sagely. "Or maybe they used their telepathic communication?"

"Wait. I don't think that's what Ivan meant." Nathaniel has a sweat drop at the jock's conclusion.

"Maybe I will." Nino thought out loud. He already brought the playlist he made for her, all in a USB which she can open with the laptop she brought today.

"Really?" Both Adrien and Nathaniel said at the same time, awe and surprise respectively.

"Yup!" Nino noticed Alya getting up to possibly go to the bathroom. "I'll talk to her outside."

"Good luck!" Adrien whispered, grinning at him.

"Thanks dude." Nino musters his inner courage, lowering his headphones to get this over with. 'Serious Nino mode.'

"Don't speak too fast." Ivan reassured and Nino walked away from the guys, resolute to head to the teen who took most of his mind space.

"Hey Al-" Nino reached out, only to see a shine from a knife.

[WARNING🍀]

"?!" Nino almost fell off his feet, gripping the USB tight as he avoided a slit from the throat. Suddenly, everyone turned quiet in the cafeteria. **IT HAS BEGUN.** Everyone, even the staff members, pretends nothing is happening even with the sudden burst of murderous intent from the least likely source.

"Sorry!" The murderous intent was still holding strong and Nino slowly looks up at cold bluebell eyes.

"My hand slipped." Marinette apologized with a smile. However, Nino can see her stance and it's ready to lash at him once more if he dares move another step ~~no matter what direction he chooses~~.

"Y-yeah..." Nino called that BS, staring at the knife the bluenette gripped like a ninja. _Stay still and do not show fear._

"So?" Marinette is blocking him at the exit, letting Alya exit the area.

"Can I talk to-" Nino took one step, a tiny step, and he quickly went back in line when Marinette twirled the knife so the tip faced his direction. _That is not a butter knife. It is a freaking kitchen knife._

"Me? Sure." Marinette sounded so cordial and cheerful despite her aura. Nino felt himself growing tense, never expecting the bluenette of all people to be in the way.

**(Marinette is very protective over her Best Friends)**

"I swear to protect her with my life." Nino vowed because the last time Marinette showed this tendency is when she was friends with Chloé ~~and damn everyone worked hard to get Marinette to break that bond with the spoiled brat~~. Ever since then, Marinette has trust issues and Chloé has become a massive bitch, but it was done with good intentions. _This is for everyone's sake._ After what happened three years ago, it's one of the non-spoken rules to not get in the way of the baker's daughter. Unfortunately, he never thought Alya would get along so well with Marinette to the point of being BFF.

"You barely talk to her." Marinette stated, bluebell eyes suddenly getting a shade darker. Nino felt his throat suddenly go parched. _He knows what to do. He should know what to do!_

"I...I promise." Nino shouldn't stutter, recalling not to show fear in her eyes. He hopes Marinette and Alya's camaraderie won't end up like Chloé's. The girls **must have noticed this** and are checking the progress. _Kim better talk to Alix!_

"Really?" Marinette tilts her head and Nino needs to go drastic before Marinette takes a step forward. _Do not let her advance._

"Bro code!" Nino blurted out. If there's one thing Marinette doesn't know, it's guy stuff. "My promise is bound to the bro code!"

"Dude! Not the bro code!" Kim hissed and Nino knows he got the bluenette to think. Once Marinette thinks, there's his chance to get in her good side. _Marinette is an amazing girl and no one prefers to be in her bad side._

"Which entails?" Marinette furrowed her eyebrows.

"I lose my manhood if I break the vow." Nino knows there's no such penalty, but who knows what Marinette plans on doing to him and his family once she deems him a threat? Marinette's parents did tell the teachers to watch over Marinette for a reason. "One of my bros? Adrien! Yeah. He agreed to castrate me if I break this promise."

"WHA-HMMNHPH?!" Adrien wanted to deny his affiliation, but Nathaniel covered his mouth.

'I'm sorry bro.' Nino will apologize to Adrien later for bringing him into this, but he has no choice. Alya is a new student so the next trustworthy individual would be someone as innocent as Adrien. He sees Marinette move the tip facing the ground. 'Oh thank god!'

"I'll be watching you then." Marinette warned and Nino couldn't help but clutch his chest. _She isn't joking._ The worst part is the fact no one wants to go against Marinette when she enters this mode. Actually, no one wants to go against anyone who enters into **that mode** to begin with. 'What did Adrien call it in Anime? Yandere? Yeah that.'

"You won't regret it." Nino chuckled, heart singing prayers to god when he saw the door opened to see Alya return from the bathroom.

"Hey guys!" Alya smiled, walking to their area and holding Marinette's free hand. The brunette looks up at Nino, asking with the same radiance. "Something up, Nino?"

"Can we talk outside?" Nino asked, quickly darting to Marinette's gaze. "You can bring M if you want?"

"No prob." Alya glanced at Marinette. "You coming Mar?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Marinette smiled and the two females turn to the exit. Nino followed right behind them, smiling as Alya talked about the Ladyblog and then shivering when Marinette turned to his direction.

'Don't let me regret it.' Marinette mouthed and he swore he saw the girl's pupils turn into slits.

'Now or never.' Nino gulped down. 'YOLO.'

**Author's Note:**

> Nino's method: Get in their good side.


End file.
